Star Wars: The Old Republic
center| Star Wars: The Old Republic, vaak afgekort als swtor of tor, is een massively multiplayer online roleplaying game (MMORPG) dat zich afspeelt in het Star Wars universum. Het is ontwikkeld door BioWare en LucasArts. De officiële release date is 20 december 2011 in Noord-Amerika, en in Europa 22 december 2011. Star Wars: The Old Republic vindt plaatst nadat het Treaty of Coruscant werd ondertekend en er een nieuwe verdeling van de galaxy is ontstaan. Het spel introduceert de terugkeer van het Sith Empire - dat terugkeerde na hun nederlaag tijdens de Great Hyperspace War om wraak te nemen op de Galactic Republic en haar Jedi Order - dat nu de helft van galaxy beheerst na hun overwinning op de Great Galactic War. Star Wars: The Old Republic speelt zich af in de galaxy op verschillende werelden, zoals Hutta, Korriban, Ord Mantell, Tython, Alderaan, Balmorra, Belsavis, Corellia, Coruscant, Dromund Kaas, Hoth, Ilum, Nar Shaddaa, Quesh, Taris, Tatooine en Voss. Star Wars: The Old Republic werd voor het eerst officieel aangekondigd 21 oktober 2008. Op 1 juni 2009 werd de eerste officiële trailer, Deceived uitgebracht, de eerste cinematic trailer voor het spel. Een jaar later, op 14 juni 2010, werd de Hope cinematic trailer uitgebracht en op 6 juni 2010 werd het laatste deel van de trailer trilogie, Return, uitgebracht. Op 24 september 2011 bevestigde BioWare in een persconferentie de datum van uitkomst. Introductie Van de officiële site: :Protected by the legendary Jedi Order, the Galactic Republic stood as a bastion of peace in the galaxy for a thousand generations. Several centuries ago, the greatest threat the galaxy has ever known emerged in the form of the dark Sith Empire. After a volatile war, the Republic emerged victorious and the Sith were assumed to be extinct. Nonetheless, the Jedi have maintained a constant vigil over the ancient Sith homeworld, Korriban, to protect the galaxy from the darkness that still resides in the planet's tombs. :Though a small group of survivors escaped to warn of the Imperial invasion, it was only a minor reprieve for the Republic. Korriban was one of several worlds to fall in the initial onslaught, and in the years that followed, the Republic suffered many more painful defeats. Emboldened by their numerous victories, the Empire soon moved to conquer the Core Worlds, luring the Republic fleet out of position and launching a surprise attack against the noble world of Alderaan. :The courageous stand on Alderaan rallied the spirits of Republic defenders across the galaxy, but the balance of the power remained in the Empire's favor. This only fueled the surprise felt when the Imperial Dark Council extended the offer to the Republic to engage in peace negotiations. Suspecting possible treachery, Republic officials agreed to meet on Alderaan, but insisted that the Jedi Order marshal all its resources to provide comprehensive security. The Jedi complied, sending most senior members of the Order to Alderaan, and leaving only a token force in the Temple on Coruscant... :After destroying the Jedi Temple and overwhelming the Republic's defenses, Imperial forces occupied Coruscant, holding the planet hostage while negotiations restarted on Alderaan. With their capital at stake, Republic officials had little choice but to agree to the Empire's terms. :The Treaty of Coruscant was signed, forcing the Republic to cede control of several star systems and to acknowledge new boundaries of Imperial dominion. Though the treaty brought about an official end to the war, tensions between the two sides have remained high over the last several years, and now, a return to open war seems all but inevitable... Features *Customizable characters: **Twee Allegiances: Galactic Republic en Sith Empire **Acht speelbare soorten: Chiss, Mens, Miraluka, Mirialan, Rattataki, Sith Pureblood, Twi'lek, Zabrak **Acht classes: Smuggler, Trooper, Jedi Knight, Jedi Consular, Bounty Hunter, Imperial Agent, Sith Warrior, Sith Inquisitor *Locaties: **Werelden: Hutta, Korriban, Ord Mantell, Tython, Alderaan, Balmorra, Belsavis, Corellia, Coruscant, Dromund Kaas, Hoth, Ilum, Nar Shaddaa, Quesh, Taris, Tatooine, Voss **Flashpoint locaties: Taral V Gameplay [[Bestand:Republic_in_een_gevecht_screenshot.jpg|thumb|Een screenshot uit Star Wars: The Old Republichttp://www.swtor.com/media/screens/community-third-element.]] The Old Republic doet niet veel anders dan de traditionele MMORPG gameplay. Spelers beheersen een avatar in de derde persoon kijk, interactie met verschillende elementen van de wereld van het spel en andere spelers, en spelers kunnen hun eigen schepen beheersen. Het werd aangekondigd dat PvP plaats vindt op speciale oorlog gebieden, zowel Jedi tegen Sith, of Republic tegen Empire.http://e3.g4tv.com/thefeed/blog/post/705486/More-Details-For-Star-Wars-The-Old-Republic-.html BioWare heeft veel aandacht besteed aan het verhaal van het spel, iets wat het bedrijf vondt dat dat ontbrak in andere MMORPGs. Nieuwe personages zouden worden geïntroduceerd en spelers kunnen kiezen tussen de twee facties: de Galactic Republic of de Sith Empire.Frequently Asked Questions, swtor.com Toegankelijk vanaf 13 mei 2010. Verschillende gameplay elementen verschillen tussen de facties, zoals het verhaallijn en de toegankelijke klassen.Star Wars: The Old Republic Interview, strategyinformer.com. Toegankelijk vanaf 13 mei 2010. Inhoud Twee partijen thumb|Een [[Sith Inquisitor wallpaper, één van de acht speelbare klassen.|250px]] Spelers kunnen kiezen uit twee partijen waar ze aan willen deel nemen. De Galactic Republic of de Sith Empire. Beide facties hebben beschikking over Klassen en Soorten waar spelers ook uit kunnen kiezen. Klassen Elke factie heeft vier verschillende klassen waar de speler uit kan kiezen. Elke klas kan specialiseren in twee geavanceerde klassen, wat een totaal can zestien variaties geeft. Speelbare rassen Planeten en Manen Het spel introduceerde verschillende planeten en manen. Achter de schermen BioWare begon met het inwikkelen van The Old Republic in december 2005Meer bewijs voor KotOR MMO in een studio in Austin, Texas dat speciaal gebouwd werd voor dit project.BioWare universals Texas MMORPG studioE3 2008: EA CEO confirms KOTOR MMO Op 7 januari 2007 voltooide Electronic Arts de verwering van BioWare/Pandemic voor $860 miljoen, in een poging om het MMO genre van het spel uit te breiden.EA Completes Acquisition of VG Holding Corp.EA buying BioWare/Pandemic for $860M In de volgende maanden, ontstonden er geruchten over een nieuwe Knight of the Old Republic' video game, afkomstig van een lek binnen BioWareBioWare's Upcoming MMO Based in KOTOR Universe en LucasArts zelfEx-Lucasarts Employee claims BioWare MMO is Kotor3 en de registratie van “Star Wars The Old Republic"United States Patent and Trademark Office en "The Old Republic"United States Patent and Trademark Office als het handelsmerk van LucasArts. Tijdens de E3 2008 expo, Electronic Arts executive John Riccitello bevestigde dat de MMO connecties had met de Knights of the Old Republic series van de video games.EA chief executive John Riccitiello confirm EA and BioWare new Star Wars MMORPG Op 7 oktober bracht Lucasarts en BioWare uitnodiging naar de press voor 21 oktober over “het spel waarover jaren de geruchten gingen”.BioWare MMO Teaser Image - Star Wars: KOTOR? Judge for Yourself Tijdens het evenement werd de officiële pres conferentie gegeven. Drew Karpyshyn zou ook helpen met de productie van het spel en hij verplaatste naar Austin, Texas waar het spel ontworpen werd. Op 29 september 2009, nadat de website voor dagen uit de lucht was, werd er verteld dat ze uitnodigingen accepteerde om het spel te testen. "Deceived" Cinematic Trailer De 3:53 minuten cinematic trailer voor Star Wars: The Old Republic, getiteld "Deceived," werd uitgebracht op 1 juni 2009 en was de eerste van zijn soort voor een Star Wars video game. Het werd geregisseerd door Dave Wilson en werd ontwikkeld door Blur Studio voor BioWare en LucasArts. De trailer werd ingesproken door de personage Darth Malgus. De trailer liet de infiltratie van de Jedi Temple door de Sith zien tijdens de Sacking of Coruscant. Een episch gevecht tussen de Jedi en de Sith werden getoond waar de Jedi verloren van de Sith die samen waren gespannen met zowel Mandalorians als Bounty hunters. De Jedi Temple werd vernietigd en Coruscant viel. thumb|left|250px|Vecht scenes tijdens de [[Deceived (cinematic trailer)|Deceived trailer.]] Vecht choreografieën en motion beelden werden gebruikt tijdens de trailer en de soundtrack was gemixt door Skywalker Sound. De concept art dat geleverd werd door BioWare, samen met hoge resolutie beelden van de Jedi Temple en voertuigen van Industrial Light and Magic (ILM) zorgde voor Blur dat ze een geloofwaardige trailer konden maken in het Star Wars universum. Veel John William’s thema's uit de Star Wars films werden gebruik in de trailer. De thema's van Revenge of the Sith werden veel gebruikt samen met een werk uit Knights of the Old Republic en het vervolg, The Sith Lords. De trailer werd hoog geprezen door zowel degene in de industrie als de fans en critica's. Meesten vonden het een geweldige bereiking en een creatieve verhaallijn. Echter waren er ook discussies over de trailer. "Hope" Cinematic Trailer thumb|250px|[[Republic troopers in de Hope trailer.]] De 5:42 minuten cinematic trailer voor Star Wars: The Old Republic, getiteld "Hope", werd vrij gegeven op 14 juni 2010 en was de tweede van zijn soort dat werd vrij gegeven na "Deceived". Het werd verteld door een naamloze Republic trooper. De trailer weergeeft het Gevecht om Alderaan en speelt zich voor het evenement van de “Deceived” trailer. Externe links Star Wars: The Old Republic officiële site Voetnoten en:Star Wars: The Old Republic de:Star Wars: The Old Republic es:Star Wars: La Antigua República Categorie:Star Wars: The Old Republic